


Out Loud

by EldritchSandwich



Series: Out, Proud, Out Loud [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Buffy and Faith have reached an awkward new level of understanding in their relationship. What could be more fun than telling everyone...and Andrew?





	Out Loud

The Scooby Gang—well, the Scooby Gang and Andrew—sat in the lobby of the hotel, watching the two Slayers standing in front of them expectantly. Kennedy had finally managed to convince Buffy and Giles to let her take the other young Slayers out to blow off some steam (with Wood as a chaperone) conveniently leaving only her closest friends—well, her closest friends and Andrew—for whatever Buffy's big meeting was about. Willow looked at Xander, who shrugged, then they all looked at Faith, who was leaning against the wall behind Buffy smirking. Buffy cleared her throat.

"Okay, so...thanks for making time for this."

"Yeah, of course Buff," Xander said, and Giles nodded.

"Indeed. Always ready to help."

"Is there some new demon thing?" Willow interjected.

Buffy grimaced. "Uh...not exactly." As her friends—well, her friends and Andrew—stared at her, Buffy squared her shoulders. "Okay. Raise your hand if you thought Faith and I were sleeping together in high school." Everyone who wasn't Dawn exchanged confused glances, while Dawn's hand zipped straight up. Buffy scowled. "I'm serious."

Slowly, Willow and Xander's hands rose, followed by a sheepish Giles who promptly turned the motion into cleaning his glasses. Buffy blinked in horror. "Wait. Seriously?" Andrew winced and raised his hand too, and Buffy scowled harder. "Seriously? You didn't even know us!"

"Uh, we still went to school together," Andrew huffed. "And I have, you know, eyes."

"I mean, I wouldn't actually say I thought you were, you know, sleeping together," Willow added helpfully. "But I was about...maybe I guess ninety, ninety five percent sure there was making out going on?"

"And post-combat rubdowns," Xander appended.

"And showering together," Dawn said, and Buffy screamed in frustration.

"That was one time! And we didn't even...ugh!" Buffy turned to Giles beseechingly. "Giles…"

Giles was still, conveniently, cleaning his glasses. "Well, Buffy...of course I would never...presume to speculate about your sex life. However the...tension between the two of you was undeniable."

"Plus Scott Hope was going around telling everyone you broke up with him because you were a lesbian, so—"

"Omigod!" Buffy took a deep breath as Faith tried to smother a laugh.

"Told ya, B."

Buffy turned and glared at Faith, who just smiled innocently. Buffy turned back to the others. "Look, okay, just for the record: Faith and I were not...together in high school."

"But they are now!" When everyone turned to her, Dawn winced. "Sorry I'm just really excited! I walked in on them getting busy. It's not a big deal."

"We were not getting busy!" Buffy shouted a little louder than necessary. The room went silent, and she could practically hear Faith's teasing eyebrow rise behind her. She blushed and muttered "Yet."

Willow's eyes widened a little. "Oh. So you two are…" Buffy could practically see Willow stop herself from saying 'back together', "...going out?"

Buffy pursed her lips. "I don't know! Maybe." She spun and glared. "Faith? Say something!"

Faith just smiled. "Wanna go out?"

Buffy scowled. "Yes!"

"Drinks tonight? Maybe dancing?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Can I come?"

Buffy spun around to face Andrew. "No! What the hell is wrong with you?" Xander slapped him upside the head. Buffy sighed. "Look, I just...after everything, I didn't want to keep anything from you guys, especially right now, so…"

"It's okay, Buff," Xander said. "We're all really happy for you."

"Yes, indeed," Giles added, "the two of you...well."

Willow smiled gently. "What he means is, there's a reason everybody thought you were together…"

"Course in Willow's case it might have been projection because it turns out she also has a thing for hot overconfident Slayers with dark hair," Dawn pointed out, then shrugged when everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Good meeting, everybody," Andrew said. "I feel like we all learned a lot and bonded as a team."

"Shut up," Xander and Dawn snapped. Buffy groaned. Then Faith grabbed her hand from behind, and even as she rolled her eyes she couldn't help but smile.

"I must really like you if I'm willing to put up with all this," Faith murmured in her ear. Buffy smirked.

"Good, because I've already got an idea for our third date."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're gonna help me track down and beat the ever-loving crap out of Scott Hope."

Faith laughed warmly in her ear and wrapped her other hand around her waist, and Buffy reluctantly admitted that maybe all those people back in high school might have had, in some small way, a point.


End file.
